


Lunch Room

by orphan_account



Series: Scydia [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randomly inspired by:<br/>http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mde2flVYOX1ribgcwo3_r1_250.gif<br/>And because I ship Scydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Room

She was talking to Jackson when she felt Scott's hand slide onto her knee. She ignored it at first, choosing to continue her conversation...until his hand went higher. 

She looked over and shot her 'secret boyfriend' a look before turning back around and smiling at Jackson, who was looking at her weirdly. 

Scott's hand goes higher, while he eats and chats like he's NOT tormenting her. Just as his hand goes to brush up higher the bell rings, and then she flies out of the cafeteria like her damn hair is on fire, and she's going to shave's Scott's head because ohmydamn, he almost blew their secret.


End file.
